Everlasting Monster
by WestonFollower
Summary: Once again Bella puts them in danger. Once again Rose has to defend the human. And once again Bella is too damn happy about becoming immortal. (Eclipse in Rosalie's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ultimatum**

**Title: Everlasting Monster**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Various**

**Setting: Eclipse**

**Summary: Once again Bella put them in danger. Once again Rose has to defend the human. And once again Bella is too damn happy about becoming immortal. (Eclipse in Rosalie's POV)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Notes: Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks :) A sequel is already in the works I will be doing Breaking Dawn in Rosalie's POV. Next chapter will be longer!**

"_Selfishness is not living as one wishes to live, it is asking _

_Others to live as one wishes to live"_

"Please don't!"

Click.

"I love you."

Click.

"I'm going to kill you."

Click.

"Touchdown!"

Click. Nothing, nothing was on. Why was everything so boring?

"Rose go back!" I hear Emmett whine beside me, where he has his arm wrapped around me, my feet are in his lap.

I sigh and switch it back to football. His grin is the cutest, especially with those dimples. I looked around the house which is surprisingly quiet.

Carlisle was at work.

Esme was out looking at some new furniture and antiques.

Edward was with Bella, big surprise.

Jasper and Alice were hunting.

Hmmm all alone, what could we do? I smile and flipped my hair over my shoulder, my eyes focusing on Emmett. Of course he didn't notice anything, stupid sports! I start to run my perfect fingernails on his nice biceps. Still nothing, really? I pout at him, god he was terrible.

Last try and then I'm getting pissed off and leaving.

I climb in his lap and kiss his neck, biting it very gently. I hear a growl come up his throat and I smile because of my success. His arms wrap around me and his fingernails ripped my shirt, I kissed him hungrily and ripped off his shirt, my hands touched anything I can get my hands on. He slams me down on the couch, hovering over me. All clothes were quickly removed.

I look up from where were lying on the floor covered by a tiny blanket. Oh no we were going to get in so much trouble! I look up from Emmett's chest, the couch was destroyed. Claw marks were in the leather and in the middle the couch was split in half.

I sit up and smile at my Emmett and press a gentle kiss on his lips. "Were so dead, Esme is seriously going to kill us."

Emmett just laughs at me and kisses my wedding ring. "No she won't she'll thank us, she hates that couch." I guess that was true. I heard Alice and Jasper in the woods.

Time to get up.

Emmett and I slip on our clothes quickly and put the couch in the corner of the room. Alice and Jasper walk in smiling at each other not noticing me and Emmett sharing the chair watching the rest of the game.

I hear Alice gasp. "Rose, Em! What the hell? That was one of my favorites!" She walks in front of the game to look at us. "I got that from Paris! Do you know how much that cost?" I rolled my eyes at her, we have enough money.

"Alice I'm trying to watch the game." Alice glares at Emmett and goes to Jasper up in their room. Emmett chuckle and I detangle myself from his arms and give him one last kiss. I go upstairs to change and go down to the garage.

I stare at my beautiful BMW and walk by it and pull out Emmett's jeep. It was so muddy from the last hunting trip he was at with the boys.

I fill a bucket up with water and soap. I start to clean the jeep up as I listen to the game inside. Once it was all sparkly and clean, I admire my work.

"Yes! Yayyy!" Alice jumps up and down inside. "Bella's no longer grounded!"

Great. I didn't hate Bella anymore but I still disliked her. I didn't hate her as much because I realized how much she really did love my brother no matter what and she was a part of our family. I would just have to learn to accept it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Evasion**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: Please follow, favorite and review! Some chapters will be longer and others will be short it just depends on how much things I have to work with. Thank you for the review and the follow!**

I sat on the new couch and read the newspaper. Six new deaths today, not terrible but it was defiantly a newborn or that's what Jasper tells us. I was never really a newborn I had self control day 1. But I also saw what newborns were like.

Emmett as a newborn was difficult because he is so strong. He was also very happy and fine with everything so I found him very strange. Of course after the first month I realized I fell in love with my husband. He felt the same exact way, luckily and we haven't been apart since.

Esme hummed upstairs looking at blue prints with Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling again. Emmett hated losing.

Alice came in the house and looked out of it. The whole family, expect Edward, came in the living room.

"It's Victoria she's coming this weekend in search of Bella." Big surprise there. "I know where."

"Did Edward tell Bella?" Esme asked.

"No he probably won't tell her at all." She looked off for a moment. "He's taking her to go see her mother so she doesn't worry."

Edward's not going to tell her.

The idiot. How dare he leave us! We need him!

Esme smiles because Bella is finally using her birthday present.

Emmett was getting really excited for all of this. "Yes! This is going to be awesome."

Alice looks off again. "Bella will be around 9 so act like nothing is wrong."

We all nod.

"Jazz can you go put on a red wig so I can pretend you're Victoria?" Jasper lunges towards Emmett.

Esme scolds them. "Boys! Not in the house."

The boys disappear and I sit on the couch flipping through the channels not even paying attention to what was on. I stop on a show, _The Vampire Diaries,_ hmmm I sit and watch and soon Emmett joins me.

"Oh come on this is bullshit! First Elena is with Stefan and then Damon! She's such a whore!" I nod at him and watch the show. "Why don't we look like that? Plus our lives are so much harder than these so called 'vampires'." Wow he was really getting in to it. I heard Edward pull in the driveway and I turned off the TV ignoring Emmett's protests.

"Bella," Esme pulls Bella in a hug. "Alice told us where you're planning on going! I'm so happy you get to use the tickets."

"Thanks for them again." Carlisle hugs Bella and so does Alice.

"How's my favorite human?" Emmett flashes her a grin.

Bella grins back. "Ok, how's my inappropriate Cullen?" Emmett laughs at her and I turn to the window.

They decide to play chess.

Alice and Edward were impossible when they played chess. It was the most difficult and confusing thing to watch. Bella sat across Emmett looking at the board with uncertainty. This was my chance to escape, I slip out and run to the woods.

I look across the trees and smell the air.

When was the last time I hunted? If you couldn't remember it was too long ago.

I need to get strong enough for this weekend.

Victoria was going to die. I couldn't wait, I hope I'm the one to rip her head off. Once she was gone everything will go back to normal, of course with an addition.

The scent of a deer hits me hard.

I run to it not even giving it a chance to blink. I crack the neck and rip into its neck the warm sweet blood goes down my throat. I throw the body on the ground, not enough. I smell a mountain lion and leap on it, I kill it before it can claw me and ruin my clothes. I drain it quickly but I'm sad when I realize I'm not even full.

I find some more deer and take down 2 of them. I feel full but take down one more just to be safe. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and flash into the house.

000

We walk in the woods to where Alice said she would be. I turn and grab Emmett, I pull him in the most passionate kiss I can come up with. We break apart and I let go of his hand and search for the red head. I couldn't figure out why I was scared. I just prayed that Emmett would be ok. Of course I could feel his grin and him jumping up and down, he was such a child. I take a deep breath and focus on our objective.

"Are you sure this is where you saw her?" Carlisle asked.

Alice frowned at him, she was always right. "I'm sure. She's almost here."

Just Silence.

"On your left!" We all begin to run in not knowing where till she came in our view.

Her red hair flowed out and Emmett roared as he pushed himself faster. I hiss at the annoying ginger. Emmett focuses on her and reaches his hand out to grab her shoulder. Victoria flips over and throws him into the nearby tree.

"Ugh." He groans and gets up.

She jumps over the river, where we stop. This was the treaty line.

Carlisle places his hand in front of me to stop me, "Wait she's in their territory." We run along the river as she gives us a smirk.

"She'll get away!" Esme shouts but out of nowhere the wolves come and almost get her.

"No she won't!" Japer says.

Damn she's fast! How did she know about the treaty?

"Rose watch out!" Alice shouts.

Victoria leaps in the air and I slid underneath her, she would've landed on top of me. She grabs my neck but I flip us over so I'm on top and grab her neck, pushing her head up. She flips us in a back flip and kicks me in a tree. I get up and my family runs by. Victoria bounces across the trees and Jasper jumps over her and misses her by an inch. She jumps on the wolves' side and a black wolf bites her but she slams him in a tree, I hear a loud crack.

She comes back on our side and Emmett picks up speed. He wants her, I can see it. We run and I know she's about to jump.

"Emmett, no!" I shout but he jumps after her and a grey wolf slams him in the water.

The moment I hear the wolf growl I'm in the water. I push Emmett back and snarl at the wolf and bare my teeth. The wolf tries to snap at me but Emmett pushes me behind him. Soon our whole family and the whole wolf pack are across each other.

"Rosalie, Emmett." Carlisle pushes us in the back and I feel a wave of calmness hit me. I glare at Jasper and my eyes never leave the mongrel.

000

We make our way home and the family goes inside.

Emmett is kicking a tree and looks at me. I slap him as hard as I can, the noise echoes through the woods, I knew our family heard it. He doesn't look shocked or hurt he looks ashamed.

"You're such an ass!"

"I'm"

I cut him off before he can form the words. "Don't even. YOU DON'T THINK! Could you imagine what I would've done to the mutt?" The image of a dead wolf in my arms flashes in my mind.

"Don't get mad at me! I can take care of myself! You're the one that almost got her arm ripped off! I was thinking, if I got her this would be over. But that fucking mutt got in my way!" He kicks a tree and I glare at him, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"My arm was fine!"

"No it wasn't! You were too busy snarling to notice the look it gave you. I almost had her!" He looks off his golden eyes searching his memories for any mistakes tonight.

I take a deep breath, that I don't need, but it calms me down. His arms wrap around me and I hiss at a surprising feeling of pain. What the?

Emmett looks at me with concern. "What is it?"

I look down at my arm. That bitch bit me! In the inside of my arm just below my shoulder is a bite mark. How did I miss it? Emmett stares at the fresh wound. It's a little red and soon it will be a part of me, forever.

He kisses it and growls. "I'm going to kill her! I'm the only one allowed to do anything to your body." Oh hell! She ruined my perfect and flawless skin! I swear if I find her. "You still look like the most beautiful angel, I have ever seen."

I nod and stretch on my toes and press my lips on his. He kisses me back hungrily and slams me against a tree. The whole forest could've fallen down.

I wouldn't notice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Motives**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: Please follow, review, and favorite!**

"Emmett?" My eyes sweep the water. I smile and jump in the water below, I come up and wipe my hair out of my eyes. Two strong hands pull me back under and I smile at Emmett and give him a kiss and go back up.

I eye our clothes that are at the edge of the water, thank god they didn't get wet when Emmett did a cannonball. We forgot about this quarry. Of course Alice told our parents what happened after we didn't return from hunting.

Edward would be home today and I wonder if he'll tell Bella. Of course not she could handle a lot more than he gave her credit for. Emmett splashed me and threw me in the water, I hear his booming laugh above the water.

"Ass!"I say once I'm back up top. I pull him close and go to kiss him but I dunk him under. Now it's my turn to giggle. I flash over to land and slip my clothes back on and he does the same and grabs my hand.

We run to the house and I see Edward's car in the driveway. Emmett is giddy and very excited to see his brother again.

"Damn Eddie got tan." Edward rolls his eyes and gives me a hug.

He thinks for a moment. "What happened?"

Alice speaks up. "She slipped through our fingers."

"Well maybe if you were here." I think back to when _Paul_ snapped at Emmett.

"Rose." Esme scolds me.

Edward looks through my mind. "I had to get Bella out of here."

"I don't care! You could've left her with Esme. We needed you so we knew what Victoria was thinking!"

"I didn't want her anywhere near to Victoria!"

I roll my eyes, "Well Emmett almost broke the treaty! And that bitch bit me, thanks to you!"

Carlisle was by me in a flash. "Let me see it."

"No! I'm fine." I walk away from my concerned family, they were suffocating me.

0000

I stare out the window debating if I wanted to go hunting or not. Maybe I could go shopping? Well the piano hog isn't here today.

I sit behind the black piano and start to play a gently melody.

Edward was really mad when he walked in, "What's wrong with you?"

"The dog was at the school today." His hands clench in fist by his side. It wasn't just the dog something else happened. "Yes, Bella found out about what happened."

"I knew you should've told her!" Alice sings as she comes downstairs and grabbed a black box from his pocket, "When are you going to properly ask her? I want another sister!"

Edward rolls his eye, "I'll ask her when I decide to ask her. Not when my fortuneteller sister tells me to."

I look at the black box in Alice's hand. "Can I see?" She nods and hands it to me.

I open it.

Wow, I knew it was Edward's mother and how much this meant to him. It was different but beautiful, This wasn't a ring I would choose but it was perfect for Bella. The most unusual ring for the most unusual relationship. I look down at my ring, my first wedding ring from me and Emmett's first wedding.

I think back to when he proposed.

_It was winter, 1937. Emmett was off I couldn't figure out what was wrong. After being together for 2 years I thought I knew everything he was thinking. He often spoke what was on his mind but now as we run he's with me but not actually there. _

_We stop and hunt._

_When I move on to my second deer I notice Emmett hasn't hunted at all. He's pacing back and forth. I flash over to him, making the pacing stop. He looks at me and smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, how odd. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Um well, well. You know I'm not good at this!" What was he talking about? "Look we've been together for awhile now," I nod. "You're my angel and i love you more than I can say and well," He smiles at me and grabs my hand, sliding something cold on my ring finger. I look down, the ring was beautiful and perfect and so me! "Will you marry me?" _

_I can't speak. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"I kiss him more and more and more._

Edward coughs and pulls me away from my thoughts. I hand him the ring back and start to play the piano again as the memory of my wedding day fills my mind.

_It was July 13__th__, 1937. Such a perfect summer and the best day ever. My first wedding, the day I've been waiting for since I was 10. I would've preferred it to be in New, York but the field I found in Forks was perfect._

_It was a smaller wedding then I would've liked, but who could I invite? Esme walked beside me in her flowing light blue dress. We were in the woods where Emmett couldn't see me and she fixed my dress._

"_I love you." She kissed my cheek and sat down in the white wooden chairs put out for Carlisle and her while Edward sat by the white piano over to the right of the archway where Emmett was standing. The priest was Mr. Weber and he gladly agreed to do our wedding, he loved Carlisle. Of course I couldn't forget our cousins, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar. _

_The music starts and I begin to walk down the flower filled aisle. My hand grips the flowers in my hand. My mother's pearls are cool on my neck. My hair is pinned up in waves. I see Emmett in his perfect vest and light green tie. Those curls! He smiles the widest I have ever seen. I want to speed up but I stop myself. He looks at me from under the beautiful archway and it makes me want to blush, if I could._

_Finally he grabs me and we turn to the minister._

_I don't pay attention I stare at Emmett and he stares back._

"_I do." He says clearly and smiles at me._

_If I could cry I would, "I do." _

_I grab him and pull him into a passionate but quick kiss. Everyone applause for us and he pulls me close._

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett asks as he sits on the piano bench.

"Our wedding."

He grins. "Which one?"

I kiss him, "Our first one, my favorite."

He thinks for a moment, "Mines a tie between our African wedding and our first." Oh yes! The African was beautiful and different.

I look around at our family and smile. Then Edward goes to meet Bella and my smile slips a little and Emmett pretends not to notice.

**More coming soon, please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nature**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: Please read, review, favorite, and follow. Thank you for the reviews!**

Bella came over the next day and was worrying about Victoria. We reassured her again and again, I wonder if Jasper was even trying to calm her down. It obviously wasn't working. Then she suggested that maybe she should get turned now.

None of us listened to her.

"But-" She began but Carlisle already cut her off.

"There are seven of us, Bella. And with Alice on our side, I don't think Victoria's going to catch us off guard. I think it's important, for Charlie's sake that we stick with the original plan." Bella winced at the mention of her father.

Esme nodded and rubbed her back, "We'd never allow anything to happen to you, sweetheart. You know that. Please don't be anxious." She then kissed Bella's forehead.

Emmett chuckled and cracked his knuckles, "I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun with you around." I glare at him. The damn fool, the child of our family.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I'm offended. You're not honestly _worried _about this, are you?"

"If it's no big deal, then why did Edward drag me to Florida?" Bella demands. Yes why did Edward go to Florida? I direct my thought towards my brother.

"Haven't you noticed yet, Bella, that Edward is just the teeniest prone to overreaction?" I laugh at Alice and Jasper's talent makes Bella take a deep breath.

Saturday Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were going hunting. Edward got home looking sad and worried about Bella. Alice came downstairs and kissed Jasper goodbye. She then got a serious look when she saw Edward.

"Edward I swear to god stop worrying. You'll be back soon, nothing will happen to Bella." He nods and smiles at her temper.

I heard Emmett stomp downstairs and pick me up.

"Bye baby!" I laugh and kiss him passionately, "I love you, and I'll be back soon."

"Go get a grizzly for me!"

Edward gets a disgusted look on his face and Emmett puts me down. I give him one last kiss and they're gone.

"I'm going to go hunt and threaten Bella."

I wave to my sister, "Have fun!"

I go out to my BMW and started to work underneath it. I can't decide if I want to paint it blue or maybe a brighter red? Black always looked good. Maybe Emmett would buy me a new car for my birthday? My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the Volvo pulling in. The Volvo door slammed and its window broke. Alice was at the door waiting for Edward. What the hell was going on?

Edward gets out of the car and I'm by Alice's side.

"How did you miss it?" He asks her.

His knuckles turn white. "I'm going over there right now" What?

"Hello! Can someone please tell me what happened!" I stomp my foot and they look at me.

"Bella went to visit Jacob and now Edward wants to start a war," Alice explains. Oh she went and visited the dog. Edward doesn't reply he hops in the car and drives off. Leaving me and Alice staring after him with worry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Imprint**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: Please favorite, review, and follow!**

I never realized how bored I was without Emmett.

I cleaned and fixed all the cars, well except for Edward's, but he freaking out about Bella and the dog. Now I sat on couch watching Alice look through the future.

"Ugh I wish Edward could make up his mind!"

I raise my eyebrow, "What do you see?"

"Him going to Bella's, him disappearing, Bella saying yes to the proposal, Edward never proposing, a wedding, no wedding! It's so frustrating!"

"Is there any future that you see that is certain?"

She nods, "Bella transforming and waking up."

Oh, "How bad is her transformation?"

Alice frowns, obviously not liking to re-see it, "Not that bad better than yours and Emmett's." I forgot Alice saw our transformations in her head when she didn't know us. Maybe she could've warned me when I was a naïve human. Our family always thought our transformations were the worst because of how long they took and how much we screamed.

Emmett's transformation was the worst transformation I could think of.

Of course it was my fault.

_1935_

_I ran and ran, not caring where my legs were taking me. Edward and I needed some space, he was driving me crazy. I also needed some air. I crouch down and smell the air. _

_Only a few squirrels around. _

_I begin to run farther through the woods, my running is stopped by fresh blood. _

_I see a bear about to finish a man. I snap the bear's neck and crouch to man. Henry? The dimples and curls remind me so much of the baby boy. Except he's covered in blood._

_Oh it smells delicious, maybe just a, NO! What was I doing? Maybe Carlisle could save him?_

_I pick him up and star to run. One… two… three…..four, I count his heartbeats to distract myself. Forty five… the house comes in view. _

_I lay him on the table in the dining room and check him over. Two broken legs, cracked ribs, claw marks everywhere, and a crack in his head, perhaps from a rock. The man rolls over and pukes blood all over my designer shoes and flawless legs but I don't care. _

_I roll him back to where he was. _

_Edward comes in talking to me but his words don't register in my mind. I hear Esme calling Carlisle with a hand over her face. _

_The man starts to choke on his blood and throws up again, thankfully on the other side. I give him as much morphine the human body can take, hopefully it spreads quickly. I start mouth to mouth trying to get his pulse up._

_Carlisle pulls me away and looks my Henry over._

"_Rose," His voice is said and weary, "I can't do much, there's too much internal damage. He's going to go soon. The most we can do is make him comfortable."_

"_Change him!" Who said that, oh I did! Why he's just a human why should I be selfish. Because I am selfish, selfish enough to make him apart of this world I hate._

"_Are you sure?" He looks unsure and surprised._

"_Yes! I don't know why. But I need him Carlisle please! Look at him, I can't let him die." The heart starts to beat in a slow and odd way. "Please! I'll do it if you won't!" I look at his neck._

"_Ok, I'll do it." I don't smile or nod, I get a chair and grab the man's hand. Carlisle tears into the skin and screams fill the air. _

"_Shhh your ok," I whisper in his ear._

"_Angel?" He cries out, oh he thinks I'm an angel. How wrong he was._

"_Yes, I'm here, I won't leave," I kiss his forehead, "You'll be better soon. I promise, I'll be here for you." He whimpers and I know he's going in the faze when the venom makes you paralyzed. You can't move or speak but you can still feel the pain and of course, scream._

_I stand up and slip out of the room. Carlisle and Esme are in the library and Edward is sitting on the couch behind. _

"_Esme? Could you go get him some clothes?" She nods and slips out the door._

_I grab a bowl of water, a cloth, and a towel for him. I then place the pillow under his head and grab his hand. Esme comes back and hands me the clothes, slipping away the moment I grab the clothes._

_I strip off his ripped clothes. I soak the cloth in water and wipe the blood off his face and healing body. I dried him off and brushed his dark curls. I slip on the blue dress shirt on him and black dress pants on him. I decided the shoes will get destroyed so I leave them off._

_Edward comes in. _

"_What's his name?" I ask._

"_Emmett McCarty" I nodded and stared at him. It was a perfect name Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, I could say it all day._

"_What is he thinking?" _

_Edward concentrated. "He's cussing, a lot. He's mostly wondering about you." I raised my eyebrows. "He wants to know where his angel went and if he is in hell."_

"_Are you mad at me?" I knew that Edward had a problem with more additions, like he had with me._

"_Yes and no." I sighed but was happy he chose to have a real conversation, not in my mind. "I don't understand you. You hate this life but you choose to thrust it on someone."_

"_I know, I don't understand myself either. But look at him I couldn't leave him, it was just something about him." _

"_Henry?" I hiss at him for going through my mind and stayed silent. "He's going to be ok." Edward was gone in a flash and his piano filled the home._

_On the second day Emmett began to thrash around and I wrapped my arms around him to hold him down. I wished I could cry, the emotion I was feeling needed and wanted to be released._

_When it hit the third day Carlisle and Edward came in the room while Esme stayed upstairs. His heart finally stopped and the grip on my hand became tight. I stared at him and he jumped up. His red eyes sweep the room and stop on me. _

_He pulls me in a tight hug._

_He then does he does the one thing none of us expect. He grabs me and presses his lips on mine._

_They're so soft compared to Royce's. _

_I kiss him back and we slowly break apart._

"_Hello Angel."_

_I smile, "It's actually Rosalie."_

It exhausted me emotionally and I could only imagine what it would be like for Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Switzerland**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: Please favorite, follow, and review!**

Emmett comes through the door with Jasper, who disappears to find Alice.

"Hi." I smile at him.

"Hi," He grumbles, "He better make up our camping trip!" I nod and kiss him, hopefully making him feel better.

Edward comes through the door a little bit more relaxed. Emmett growls at him and tries to attack Edward but Edward moves out of the away.

"I know you're mad at me but I'll make it up to you Friday."

The boys planned their new hunting trip, but was taking one car so Edward couldn't ride off. Us ladies had the house stocked for a slumber party. Alice went overboard she got popcorn, candy, more makeup, and of course all of Bella's favorite movies.

I could finally talk to Bella without Edward. I hoped she would understand and at least weigh her options, her choices.

I stared at the new yellow Porsche between my BMW and Emmett's jeep. I couldn't wait to take a look at the engine under the hood. I heard Bella and Alice come and I slipped in the house sitting on the couch.

Esme brought Italian food and we watched Bella's favorite movies. I wasn't too focused on the movie getting a little nervous about talking to Bella.

Alice painted Bella's toenails, "How late do you want to stay up?"

"I don't want to stay up. We have school in the morning." Alice pouted and I stifled a laugh.

"Where am I supposed to sleep, anyway?" Bella eyed the couch, oh she was so foolish. "Can't you just keep me under surveillance at my house?"

"What kind of slumber party would that be?" Alice shook her head in exasperation. "You're sleeping in Edward's room." With that oversized bed.

She sighed. "Can I go back to my place to get my things, at least?"

Alice grinned, "Already taken care of."

"Am I allowed to use your phone?"

"Charlie knows where you are."

"I wasn't going to call Charlie," Bella frowns, "Apparently, I have some plans to cancel." Oh the dog, why was I surprised?

"Oh, I'm not sure about that."

Bella whines loudly, "C'mon!"

"Okay, okay." Alice disappeared grumbling under her breath. "He didn't _specifically _prohibit this…"

Bella begins to dial the dogs number. Alice sat between me and Esme, I started to play with her black hair. Bella called Edward and threatened him in the voicemail and announced she was going to bed.

I followed quietly behind and waited for Alice to leave.

Alice gave me an encouraging look as she passed me. I knocked on the door and twisted my fingers nervously in my hands.

"What, Alice?" Bella hisses. I open the door a little bit and see the moon shine in the room.

"It's me," I say as softly as I can, "Can I come in?"


End file.
